The Watch
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The St.Nash family are Ireland born and raised. But when Adeleigh St.Nash's father get's a new job in England the family moves. Adeleighs life is changed instantly for the better and the worst. She is about to discover a past that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Moving. The danger is the storm

Adeliegh was always a normal girl. Growing up in Ireland she lived with her parents and younger brother. Their cozy little house was beat up from rain storms and snow. Last winter the had to sleep in the barn because the snow caved in on their roof.

Thats when, things seemed to look up for her family but not for Adeliegh. Her father had been offered a job for a new company. The problem? They had to move out of Ireland of all things. This did not set well for Adeliegh. She was furious.

"DAD WE CAN'T MOVE! WE BLOODY WERE BORN IN THIS HOUSE! At least I was! Scooter here was from Mars obviously." She wanted nothing to do with moving to another country. "Adeliegh love please." Catherine her mother tried to console her raging daughter.

"No! We can't move! Not to...Where are we moving exactly?" She blinked one visible eye looking at her father. She looked more like her father then her mother definatly. Both had dark red hair and green eyes. Adeliegh kept her's long and her bangs covered her left eye.

Phil sighed. "England love. London England to be exact."

Adeliegh groaned in frustraition. "No. I refuse!" She ran out of the room with that.

However she had no choice in the matter. Within days she was being forced to pack up everything she owned. Scooter, or rather Brian her little brother seemed to enjoy the moving proccess more then she did. He was irritating her even more so then usual.

"Adey's a braaaaat Adey's a braaaat!"

"Scooter's a piece of dead meat!"

Weeks later they were boarding the plane that would take them to their new home. Adeliegh was even more frustraited when she was told she was only allowed to bring one bag and her iPod with her to her seat. So she picked her backpack stuffed to the brim with books and her iPod.

_You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep  
Cause They Fill The Open Air  
And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
You'd Think me Rude  
But I Wouuld Just Stand And stare  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems...._

Adeliegh hummed quietly to herself as she flipped through her favorite novel. Everlost by Neal Shusterman.

As the song ended a new one flipped on.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love..........

"Adeliegh....Adeliegh come on sleep a little." Adeliegh rolled her eyes turning up her music louder until she could tune her parents and brother out.

As she finished Everlost in record time, she picked up her latest favorite by that author that she was saving for this trip in particular.

Unwind.

"Come on come, on don't kill him off." She mumbled half way into it.

A jerking of the plane sent her book to the ground. "HEY WHO'S THE WISE GUY!" She gripped her seat as the captian's voice sounded over the intercoms.

"Attention passangers please remain calm and fasten your seatbelts. We are experiencing a storm so we may be delayed. Do not panic."

Adeliegh instantly felt a death grip on her arm. Turning she looked into the fearful eyes of seven year old Brian . Sighing she pulled out her double plug putting two headsets it. Handing one to her brother she, helped him with the seatbelt before doing her own.

Picking up her book again she handed a more child friendly book to her brother. They irritated each other but storm's and plane travel in general terrified the child.

The song changed yet again, seemingly to fit the mood.

It was opening two for Gunslinger Girl. A prefered anime series for Adeliegh. She looked up what the lyrics ment once. She remembered easily. Scooter didn't know the song but it lulled him to sleep.

"Tatta hitotsu no omoi tsuranuku muzukashisa no naka de boku wa..." She was singing softly under her breath. The book was intense but the song was more calming then the sound of rain.

[I]Suddenly the plane jerked again. Only this time it rolled sending any and all belongings to the ceiling. And any and all passangers who refused to listen to the ceiling.

Phil being one of them. He grumbled before attempting to climb back into his seat. The plane rolled again various screams, echoed in her ears as Adeliegh looked around worriedly.

Scooter was looking around wildly his breath hitching. He was scared. "Adey I'm afraid."

"Its okay. I won't let anything happen." She hoped.

"I apologize but it seems we must make an emergancy landing if this storm doesn't clear up." If?! It had to.

"BLIMEY! I'VE HAD IT!" As the plane rolled again Adeliegh unbuckled her seatbelt allowing her to crawl towards the door to the pilot seat.

The plane took another nasty roll sending Adeliegh to the floor. "Oomph!"

"Adeliegh!" She ignored her mothers calls. She had to figure this out.

She hoped. The plan rolled again. Decideing against her plane she tried to get back to her seat. The plane suddenly learched back sending her back to her family who all grabbed onto her.

"Are you insane!?" She shrugged.

"Just wanted to figure things out."

"I apologize for the sudden rolls but we must make an emergancy landing right now." The plane lurched again this time all passangers remained in their seats.

A few threw up. The family used to devistating storms for living next to a lake were used to such harshness.

As the plane landed, Adeleigh heard a gunshot. She looked fearfully to the pilot seat. The curtiens were open. Showing the pilot dead in his seat.

She screamed.[I]

_____

Adeliegh woke up with a start. What had happened? She looked around quickly. Everything was calm.

"I apologize for the technical diffuculties. Landing ETA is ten minutes."

It was all a horrible nightmare. Turning off her iPod and putting her books away Adeliegh sat stiff.

That was one of the most terrifying dreams she ever had.

And she hoped to never have one as terrifying as that again. Unfortunatly she didn't know what was waiting for her in England.


	2. Dreams Are Dangerous

Chapter Two: Dreams are Dangerous.

Adeliegh sighed as she looked around her new room. Walking to the dresser she blinked seeing the top drawer full of clothes. And in her size no less. Lifting out a top Adeliegh held it to herself. It was a crisp red which she put back in the drawer. It made her hair look even darker then it was. Sighing she checked the second drawer. Skirts of all sizes. Lifting out out she decided she'd wear that in school. It looked close enough for the dress code. She'd get away with it. Looking again there wasn't anything besides skirts and dried up bits of lavander. "Thats weird..." She mumbled. She took another glance around the room. It was a boring gray color and the things in it aside from her bed were boring as well. Aside from the ancient looking dresser and old mirror. The mirror's glass was green and made the images look wonky. Turning back to the dresser inside the third drawer was nothing but a gold watch. Lifting it up she studied it closely. It was an old pocketwatch but it looked like it could loop onto her belt. Prying it open she almost screamed. The watch had an eerie green face and the numbers were carved in a strange crystal. Now Adeliegh read anything and everything so she considered herself knowlagable on anything even small details. And this crystal wasn't like any she'd read on before. It sparkled in the pale light coming from the window. But at the same time it was translucent. She shrugged it could wait. Placing the watch on top of the dresser she opened the final drawer.

And covered her mouth in horror. Inside the final drawer was what, she knew as a Beretta Sub Machine Gun. She closed it quickly. Nothing to do with guns for her. The people who used to own her house must have been really stupid to leave clothes jewlery and a gun. A nice model at that. Her dad collected guns as a hobby and he'd be pleased with this one.

Her dad had tried to talk her into taking competitive shooting up but she hated guns with a passion of a thousand suns. She would not touch a gun unless there was a gun to her own head. And that would be to save her hide.

"Blimey...." She murmured, taking another glance around the room before going to her recently set up bookshelf. It was empty now but she'd fill it up quickly.

Taking out each book carefully she sighed. She missed her homeland already.

Taking out her iPod she selected a song before putting on her headphones. "Look out...Another one bites the dust..." She whispered to herself as she continued to unpack. If she was going to spend her life here she would get the room as she wanted.

Unrolling her poster of Gunslinger Girl IL Teatrino she hung it up above her bed. She loved the manga and the anime's.

Taking out of her box of clothes she took out pictures of her friends and her ex. She had to break up with them. Sighing Adeliegh decided to not hang up her ex's picture and just kept the picture of her friends. Adeliegh had done lacross back at her old school and the picture contained all of her friends. Who were all also on the team.

Adeliegh appered to be a quiet bookworm but she liked sports as much as the next girl. Her mother always told her she was gifted in lacross and shouldn't give it up. When school starts up again she would join their team if they had lacross.

Taking one last, look at her room which looked more cheerful now that the teen made her mark on it Adeliegh rushed down the stairs.

She had been right when she smelled pizza. "I DIB CORNER PIECE!" She almost dropped her iPod which she turned off and stuck it back in her pocket.

Scooter scowled at her. He was mad because she got the room with furniture already in it. He had to sleep in a sleeping bag because his own furniture had not arrived.

"What's with that sour face?" She grinned.

"Oh go away you bloody witch."

"Mother!"

"Scooter don't talk to your sister like that."

"But Mum she is a bloody witch!"

"ENOUGH!" Adeliegh grinned. Catherine: 2 Scooter: 0.

Dinner went with minor arguements between the siblings.

As Adeliegh went up to her room to read she looked over the staircase. She still couldn't believe how interesting her new home was. It was like out of a fairy tale.

She didn't care what her family said. This house was theirs forever.

_Where did that come from?_ She thought shaking it off. Entering her bedroom she picked up _Gunslinger Girl IL Teatrino_ and began reading. By the time she finished it was twelve AM.

Placing the book on her dresser, she turned off the lamp closing her eyes.

She was so tired.

______________________________  
_Adeleigh looked around quickly. Where was she? The room was so colorful._

Getting out of bed she rushed down the stairs. She heard humming.

"Mmmm...Mmmhmm la..La la la la.." Bursting into the kitchen she saw her mother at the stove.

"Mum? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" 'Catherine' turned and flashed a smile at _her daughter. Adeliegh stepped back. This thing was not her mother._

"Your just in time for supper dear." She giggled going back to the stove.

"Your not my mother...My mum doesn't have-B-Bu-Bu-bu-bu-" Adeliegh couldn't finished as she brought a finger to just below her right eye.

"Bu-bu-buttons? You like them? I'm your other mother silly." The woman answered with a giggle. That was going to get really annoying. "Now why don't you go get your other father and tell him that dinner is ready."

Adeliegh stared. She was shell shocked. "Go on. He's in his study." Adeliegh turned and made her way through this mysterious place. It was like her house back in Ireland. Except new and painted such pretty colors.

Entering her father's study she saw him at a piano. He turned around. Sure enough as the Other Mother said, this was her other father. Red hair button eyes. But strange looking pajama's and orange.."Monkey slippers?" She whispered.

"Well hello to you to Adeliegh. Wanna hear my new song?"

If there was one thing Adeliegh knew about her dad was that he was hopeless in the musical arts.

"My dad's tone deaf." She answered.

"Nonesense. This piano plays me." He replied, as a pair of gloves covered his hands making him turn.

_**"Making up a song about Adeliegh. She's a doll she's a champ she's a pal of mine. She's as pretty as a petal, in the eyes of everyone who's ever layed their eyes on Adeliegh.**_

When she comes around its boring mum and I will never make it boring our eyes will be on Adeliegh!"_ He finished looking to her for an opinion._

"Uh...Cool. Oh right she said its time for supper."

In moments she was at the dining table sampleing well done prime rib, corn on the cob and mashed potatoes.

"Hungry aren't you?" Her 'mother' asked with a smile. Adeliegh nodded.

"I'm real thirsty."

"Any requests?" At that second the chandeler came down from the ceiling having different drink dispensers all over it.

"Uh....Hot chocolate?" Lifting up her wine glass Adeliegh grabbed the selected dispenser to keep it still as her glass filled. Taking a drink of it she smiled. Like when she was little. This was great.

_"I love it here. This is so much better then my boring old house!" __Where the hell did that come from?__ Adeliegh thought panicked._

"You like it here? Oh I'm so glad. You can stay here forever if you wish."

"I'd love to!" Adeliegh didn't know what had come over her.

"Oh that makes me so happy. But there's one tiny thing we need to do." She placed a little white box with a blue bow on it. Opening it Adeliegh gasped. Two black buttons and a piece of thread.

"Oh-Okay.." The other mother brushed Adeliegh's bangs aside reveiling two identical bright green eyes. Placing a button over her previously covered, one in went the needle.

Adeliegh screamed bloody murder.

_____________  
"NO!" Shooting up in bed she looked around. Feeling her eye under her bangs she felt the soft skin of her eyelid. _Just a dream.....Just a horrible horrible dream._ She shook her head as she layed back down unable to sleep.

"Dreams are dangerous."

End chapter.

_____  
Note: I do not own the Beldam or the Other Father's song.


End file.
